Baby Of Mine
by DevilBoxers
Summary: When Kagome thinks all hope is lost when she thinks she has hit rock bottom, there comes light in her life that could give her what she most desired in life...love. SessXxKag
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I was feeling depressed, haha…

A/n: I was feeling depressed, haha…. Hope you like the first chapter… I hope to get the next chapter out soon! I know it's short!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I own the plot though.

--

I can't believe. I just can't! This is bad. How could this happen to such an innocent girl like me. I had everything going for me; everything, then everything went down hill.

It all started with _him_. I hate him so much right now. I thought he loved me, cared for me, but in reality, I was just a stupid cheap fuck!

I had thought we were dating, but to him, we were just friends with benefits. Ha, friends? Scratch that. It was just benefits.

I should mention, I'm living in the feudal era.

InuYasha said he loved me, what a liar he was, and how pathetic I was to listen to him. We had been "together" for six months, the whole time he was secretly seeing Kikyou. How did I not see it!? I'm so stupid.

I just found out that I'm five months pregnant, by that stupid fleabag! The well opened for me, just for a few hours. My mom thought I was "huge" so she bought me a test, sure enough it said I was pregnant!

Now the well is closed, to never open again. Here I am with child, no father for this baby, no one for me what so ever. I hate myself and InuYasha!

Enough bashing on myself and that asshole; it will all end soon enough. No will notice. With this poison made from some herbs it will kill me and this baby instantly. I would have to drink the whole bowl.

I couldn't bear to make this baby face the cruel realities of the world. She or he would have to deal with being called names, discriminations, and no father.

I just grabbed the bowl of poison. Here goes nothing. Good-bye world. Good-bye Sango, Miroku and their little baby boy and girl.

Hesitantly I put the bowl to my lips when suddenly it gets knocked to the ground, emptying its contents. I looked around and saw a sight I didn't expect.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome's P

**Kagome's P.O.V**

I glared up at the person who had knocked the bowl of poison from my grasp. I stood to my full height, though it slightly hurt, from the weight of my growing belly. Clenching my fists I was determined to give this unwanted person a piece of my mind.

I opened my mouth to spew out several choice words, but nothing came out. I closed my mouth and just kept glaring. Briefly in the back of my mind I registered the sound of blood dripping from my palms to the ground.

Finally gaining the courage, I opened my mouth again to speak.

"How dare you do that! You're a complete asshole! Why can't you let me be and die in peace?!" I couldn't help it; I didn't care about his sensitive ears, so I just yelled at him.

"Miko, you will silence your mouth," I heard him say in a soft monotone voice.

This was unlike him. Usually he would be angry at my tone and want to kill me. I glared still.

Before I knew what was happening I was scooped up in his arms bridal style, soaring through the air on what appeared to be a cloud. Looking down at the ground below, I saw we were clearly at least several thousand feet off the ground. I noted to myself I could easy jump off this thing and be dead soon.

"Don't even consider it Miko," there goes his soft monotone voice again.

"Shut up!" he makes me so mad!

The wind on my face felt so refreshing, the sight passing by us was starting to make me sleepy. Slowly, I felt my eyes close and I fell into a deep slumber.

**End Kagome's P.O.V**

**Sesshoumaru's P.O.V**

The Miko is asleep. At least I don't have to hear her scream in my sensitive ears. She has to know she is with child. Why was she trying to kill herself? Never mind I know the answer to that.

What he did I don't exactly know, but he did something. What he did must be pretty bad in her eyes if it makes her want to kill herself and that pup in her stomach. I don't believe that an innocent such as that unborn pup deserves to die.

I'll have my servants, guards, and soldiers keep an eye out for her if she attempts to kill herself again. For now I'll let her sleep. She will later be informed as to why she is here.

**Kagome's P.O.V**

Waking up slowly I looked at my surroundings. I was in a room that was black and white. It looked masculine, as if a male lived in the room. Recalling that Sesshoumaru had stopped my suicide attempt it registered in my mind that this could possibly be his room.

Slipping off the rather tall sleeping mat, I let my feet touch the cold ground of what appeared to be marble. The coldness of the floor went up my legs, into my belly and up the rest of my spine. Glancing down at my belly, I flinched; I don't want to bring this baby into such an evil world.

I softly walked over to what appeared to be a desk, on top of it there was all sorts of papers with neat writing scrawled among it, nothing there of any importance to me. I shuffled over to the large window, looking out I saw I was at least seven stories off the ground, more than one hundred feet.

Looking about me quickly I saw there was no one in the room, so I slid myself out onto the ledge of the window. Taking a deep breathe, I jumped. The cold November air felt so sharp against my warm skin. Soon I would meet the softness of the cold earth, and then my life would end.

Just as I was about to hit the ground and meet my death, I was caught, I felt a strong muscular arm wrap around me, an arm that prevented my death. Looking up expecting to see Sesshoumaru, I was surprised it wasn't him.

The person was dressed in what to be a fighting haori and hakamas, the demon had jet black hair and piercing green eyes. Whoever this demon was landed, but didn't release me from his firm hold. In fact he carried me, all the way to what was probably the eighth story.

We stopped in front of a large solid oak door, which had a carving of a large dog upon it. There was a soft, low voice that came from the room, and the demon entered. Angry I looked at the door when we entered.

"Moshu, why have you disturbed me?" I growled, registering that it was Sesshoumaru's voice that was speaking.

"Milord Sesshoumaru. As I was making my rounds, I saw the Miko, jump out of your bedroom window. Before she hit the ground I caught her," I grumbled to myself, obviously this demon called Moshu was straight to the point.

"Set her down. You may leave, I shall deal with her."

"Yes Milord," I briefly noted begin set down onto the hard firm marble, and the sharp click of the door being shut as Moshu left.

"Sit, Miko," he didn't even look at me.

"Make me, you ass!" I was angry; obviously at the command of Sesshoumaru everyone was to prevent me from killing myself.

Before I knew what was happening I was pinned against the wall by a rather angry demon. I knew I should be fearing for my life, but I've been trying to kill myself, so obviously fear from far from my mind.

"Miko, you will respect me in my own Palace. I didn't have to save you, nor did I have to have Moshu save you," now I was more than angry, the gall of that demon!

"Now listen here you arrogant asshole! I didn't ask you to save me, nor did I wish for you to save me. If you had let me be, I wouldn't be here, I would be dead, and relishing in it," I turned and ducked under his arm and strode towards the oak door.

"Miko, you will regret what you have said."

I thought he was bluffing, but how wrong I was. I was scooped off my feet and carried over to his work table. He sat himself down, and then I was plopped down into his lap. This was very awkward, he acted as if I wasn't there sitting in his lap, my weight pressing down into his loins. He just kept working. I was too embarrassed to do anything right now. He would pay, but for now I was tempted to torment him. So I did, by grinding myself into his loins.


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshoumarus P

**Sesshoumarus P.O.V**

I had just sat down and plopped the Miko in my lap. I was sure she would feel awkward and embarrassed so she would just sit there, but how wrong I was, and I don't like it when I'm wrong.

The Miko briefly had this glint in her eyes, and then I felt a slight rubbing of my loins. I brushed it off and continued reading treaties. Then I felt a hard, very arousing, grinding going straight to my loins. I looked down and there was the Miko grinding her bottom into me.

"Miko you will cease your movement," my voice came out huskier than I had anticipated.

"Hmm, no, I don't feel like it," her voice was a low purr.

"Cease your movements, or I will be forced to contain you."

"Mmm, how would you, _contain_ me, Sesshoumaru?" oh lord, that set me off the deep end.

I pinned her against the wall, my body pressing against hers. I had a large erection, no thanks to her. Suddenly I heard her giggling, then chuckling and then all out laughing. I looked down at her, then it struck me, she was doing those…_actions_ to get to me.

I released her and left the room. I would tell Moshu or anyone I came across first to make sure that the Miko didn't attempt another suicide.

**End Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.**

**Kagome's P.O.V**

I sighed, relieved that he left. I never really noticed how good looking he was. I slid down the wall, and sat there, confused and angry.

Growling slightly I walked over to the table full of different papers, hoping to find a glint of a knife or something, obviously there was nothing.

It's fruitless to try and attempt suicide while here. I'll be stopped, over and over.

I needed to think, I couldn't think, everything around me started spinning, I began to get dizzy. The air seemed to suffocate me; I had to get out of here. I attempted to walk to the door, but my legs started to shake, I could feel them weakening. Then as soon as the attack happened, it disappeared. Panting lightly I sunk to my knees.

I sat there, I don't know how long, but hours seemed to pass by.

I was still sitting there when Sesshoumaru walked back in. He looked at me, but continued to stride over to his table. Swiftly he sat down, how a male could be so graceful at everything he does is beyond me.

"Miko, sit over here," he pointed a quill at a cushion that was sitting directly across from him.

I opened my mouth to retort to say no, but I complied instead. The way he said it had me curious, and I can't resist my curiosity.

I sat down on the cushion, facing him, obviously his eyes weren't directed at me, and instead they were focused on whatever was on his table. When I thought he wasn't going to do or saying anything, he decided he would.

"Why are you attempting to kill yourself, Miko?" he asked with commanding authority.

"Why do you care?" I snapped back.

"I don't. Simply answer the question."

"You should already know, InuYasha is always the reason to my misery."

"Surely you are aware you are with child."

"Obviously, I'm five months pregnant and as big as a house, err large hut."

"You are blind."

"I am not! It's a figure of speech."

"Clearly you are pregnant with InuYashas' pup. Why is it he isn't seeing to you?"

"For your information, Mr. Nosey-Butt, he could careless about me. He got me pregnant, and afterwards left me for Kikyou," as much as I thought it would hurt to tell someone this, I didn't.

"He is a disgrace. This pup is innocent, to end its life before it begins would surely make you a heartless person, would it not, Kagome?" he just seemed to brush off the name I called him.

I gasped. Never have I ever heard him call me by my name. It was always, You, Miko, or Wench. Wait, who is he to say who is heartless, when he is the heartless one.

"What would you know? You're the heartless one."

"You are incorrect. Next month, you will be giving birth to the pup, since that is when a child that is part demon is born."

"Are you saying I only have to carry this baby for six months? That would explain why I'm so huge!"

"You and your pup are to remain under my protection."

"How dare you tell me what I am to do!"

I thought he was going to say something else, but I was surprised by what he did. He was standing up, and then next thing I knew I was pulled close to his chest. I could feel the heat of his skin radiating from his body transferring to mine. When I thought things couldn't get any more awkward, it did.

I saw his lips descend down, down, down, until they connected with mine. He kissed me with passion I didn't know he had. What else was a hormonal girl to do? Kiss back, that's what!


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Ok, so its been several months since I last updated this... I feel bad. As many of you noticed, I recently posted two fics called Deordorant and Condoms, they were just random things... I wanted to get the weirdness out of my head in order to focus on my two most important fics, this one and Tamed Animal!

Disclaimer: I've said this over and over... I don't own anything... other than the plot!

* * *

**Sesshoumaru's P.O.V**

**

* * *

**

I don't know what made me do it. Her lips just looked so soft, plump. This woman is more bothersome than I first thought. Surely this _kiss_ is just due to the fact that her human hormones are emitting from her like a strong current. This was no attraction. How disgusting.

I pulled away from her plump lips and pushed her away from me, gently, so as not to harm the pup. I was more than ready to get out of the cursed room, which held the hormonal pregnant wench.

I stalked outside pass the courtyard and out through the stone gates. I don't know how long I had been walking. When I finally stopped I was just outside InuYasha's village, now named Edo. I could smell the mongrel, and his dirty whore, Kikyou.

Stopping at the creek, which happened to be near the old healers hut, I glanced at myself in the waters reflection as I took a deep breath of clean air. I was disgusted at myself. How could I let a stupid, simple, hormonal pregnant woman even near my lips. I growled in disgust and turned away.

Striding into the village, I instantly saw the bane of my existence, with his clay pot attached to his side like they were siamese twins.

"Half-breed. I see you haven't changed one bit," I practically spat the sentence out.

As I expected, I heard the mutt growl.

"Shut up, ya damn bastard!" the sound of InuYasha's voice was just as bad as his smell.

"Hn. I believe I knew my father, mutt."

"What did ya come here for? A fight, bring it on!" he pulled out the fang he so loved to abuse.

"You are a disgrace to half-breed race. Even a mutt wouldn't leave the one he claimed to _love_," the word came out with venom laced among it.

"You bastard! I love Kikyou!"

"If I recall, we already established that you were the bastard, half-breed."

"Piss off! What would ya know of love, asshole?"

"Hn. How is your, _darling_ ex _shard detector_?"

I saw his eyes harden, and his sad attempt at a glare made me smirk.

"Bastard," I heard him grind his teeth, and felt my ears begin to ache, "Leave her out of this!"

"Killed her?"

"Sesshoumaru! What are you doing here?!" I heard a femimne voice call my name.

I looked over and saw that it was the demon slayer, a child attached to her hip.

"Demon Slayer, what is it to you?" I spoke pointedly at the woman.

"Stop harassing InuYasha. What is it that you want?" the woman spoke to me clearly, a few feet away from the half-breed.

"Harassing? Hn."

I briefly heard the monk, who I didn't see before, whisper to the Demon Slayer.

"Kagome isn't here," she seemed to say it with some remorse.

"Hn."

"She left. She never came back. InuYasha said she wanted to stay back at her home. She didn't... even say...goodbye." I heard her hiccup and sob a little as she turned into the monks robes.

"Hn," with that I just turned on my heel and left them standing there.

* * *

**Kagome's P.O.V**

**

* * *

**

I don't know what over took me! Yes I do. I'm hormonal, and pregnant!

I slid down the wall again after he left. I can't believe I actually kissed him. Wait, he started it.

Standing up, I walked out of his study and down the hall, no clue where I was actually going, but that didn't matter to me, I just wanted to get out of the room. Finally I reached a door that seemed to have light trying to penetrate through it. I slid it open and I was amazed at the brillant colors of flowers.

I swear I have never seen such gorgeous flowers like this before. Seeing a bench I wobbled toward it, with all this baby weight, it was hard to walk normally. Finally sitting down upon it, I looked out around me, and then it hit me. Rin wasn't here. Mentally I calculated at how old she would be by now. Eighteen years old, if I was going according to the furture ages.

That would mean she was a grown woman, she should probably have children already. I could just see it now, Sesshoumaru having little Rin's running around screaming and yelling, calling him grandpa.

Whoa! That was a scary thought.

Sighing heavily, I resigned myself to having to be watched over like beast watched over his rose. I glanced at the side of the wall that my gaze met after looking at the different kinds of flowers and shrubs.

Suddenly I was jerked out of my thoughts when I voice enter them, smoothly.

"Thinking of suicide again, Miss?" I looked over and saw a different demon than before, he was handsome.

"No, uhh, just staring off into space, thats all," I didn't even think about my answer to his question.

"Space?" came his confused reply.

"Oh, umm, sorry, I meant that I was just, uuhh daydreaming..."

"Oh, very well. Do you mind if I sit next to you, perhaps, Miss?"

"Uhh, go ahead, I guess." I watched him move. His hair was a tousled light brown, his eyes shown with a eargerness only young demons held, they were a deep sea green.

"You're quiet beautiful, Miss."

That startled me, I was so use to insults, I was almost speechless.

"Uhh, thank you. I'm not really beautiful. Especially while, pregnant."

"I beg to differ, Miss. You are very gorgeous. Would it be alright if I uhh... Nevermind."

"No, no, what is it?" I was eager to hear what he had to say.

"If I uhh, kissed you..." he seemed so unsure of himself now.

I was just about to answer when it hit me like a ton of feathers on what he said. He wanted to know if he could kiss me? This was truly astonishing. Never had anyone asked me if they could kiss me.

"Ok, thats good with me," I was eager again, and I knew it. He was pretty damn hot looking!

"Really?" I just nodded my head at his question.

Then I felt his lips upon mine, they were so gently, and not demanding, like Sesshoumaru's lip lock was. I could taste the slight taste of what seemed to be salad, Sesshoumaru tasted like chocolate, with an unlying taste of mint. This demons lips were slightly rough, yet not that full, he seemed too timid. Whereas Sesshoumarus' lips were smooth, full and would make a cute pout. He wasn't timid, he was a man, err demon, who knew what he wanted and how he wanted it. This one however, he didn't seem to know what he wanted, or how he wanted it.

Then it struck me. I was pretty damn sure I had an attraction towards Sesshoumaru. No, wait, strike that. I had an attraction to his _**lips**_.

I was just about to pull away, when I saw Sesshoumaru standing at least a handful of feet away, looking at me kissing this demon, who I knew not his name. I felt guilty, shattered, and relieved.

Guilty, I don't know where that came from. It just rose into my throat, making it go dry, begging me to quench the thirst, the rid myself of the guilt.

Shattered, because I was a mess. Here I was pregnant, kissing a demon I didn't even know. I tried to kill myself numerous times, only because I thought I was being selfless, because I didn't want my baby to live in a world full of hate towards him, or her. I was being selfish, because I didn't want to live in a world full of hate towards _me_, towards the fact that I had a partial hanyou baby, with a lying father. Shattered, because I knew I should be a grown up, and care for myself and this baby.

Relieved because I knew I still had a month to change my life around before this beautiful baby was born. Because I knew I could be a grown up and care for myself and this baby. I would bring this baby into a loving world, even if others hated this baby. I would love it, and thats what mattered the most. I would give this baby what it needed most, a mother who cared and wanted it with every fiber of her body. A mother who would be a mother, not a hormonal woman who went around kissing demons she didn't even know.

With that resolve I pushed the demon away, stood up, and started walking towards Sesshoumaru. He looked at me. I gasped. Then he was gone. I stood there for a minute thinking. I was pretty damn sure that I saw what looked like rejection, hate, remorse, and sadness in Sesshoumarus' eyes. It didn't make sense.

I wanted to tell Sesshoumaru that I was sorry. For what I wasn't quiet sure. However, deep down I knew that when he saw me kissing that demon, it broke something in him. Something I wasn't sure would ever mend. The guilt was back.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: I swear I didn't forget about this fic… I know I've been slacking! School is over and I moved and then moved back, so I'm going to update as much as I can.

NOTE: Since I am FAR too lazy, and well, rusty, I'm switching from first person point of view to third person point of view.

Disclaimer: …. I don't own anything… like always….

* * *

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V

* * *

With heavy steps Sesshoumaru walked away from Kagome, his destination was unknown, but his intent was clear, to get away. Silently he walked in disturbed silence, the blue birds didn't chirp, as if they sensed the Demon Lords confusing thoughts. The forest green trees blew softly in the wind, yet they never made a rustling sound. The usually soothing feel of the soft green grass through his boots didn't do anything for him as he walked. He found himself miles away from his castle with naught but a single tree around him in a small, yet spacious meadow.

_What is wrong with me? Why would I care what that hormonal woman does? I feel betrayed, yet I don't understand where that feeling is coming from. _

With a frustrated sigh, he sat cross legged on the soft green grass, contemplating on lying down into the grass. With a small grunt he stretched out his long lean frame upon the grass, staring up at the passing white fluffy clouds, as if looking for answers.

"What are these feelings?" he asked out loud.

When he didn't get an answer he concentrated more on the clouds, looking for some hidden meaning, some answer as to the fluttering in his stomach, the skips in his heartbeat and the feeling of pent up anger. He stared and he stared, yet he got no answers.

Slowly Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, shutting out his surroundings as he softly dozed into a light sleep. His mind felt exhausted and raw.

* * *

Kagome's P.O.V

* * *

_How could I be so stupid and blind to my own emotions? I let myself do this, yet I didn't notice it until it was too late. It's like I'm cursed. _

With an aggravated grunt Kagome waddled out of the garden, attempting to give chase to Sesshoumaru. She had wanted to apologize to him, yet she didn't know why.

_Where is that damn demon? Knowing him he flew to who knows where, god damnit!_

With annoyance she tried to move faster, searching all over the grounds with her eyes. She still didn't spot him. Sighing she kept waddling on, until her feet got too tired and her back ached. Gently she sat down upon a small outcropping of rock, softly rubbing her sore feet.

_Great, now I have no idea where I am, I'm freaking lost. If it wasn't for that demon walking so far away I wouldn't be here! Should I try to walk back and hope I find my way? Or, should I stay here and wait for someone to find me?_

Shaking her head she chose the latter one and leaned back to relieve some of the ache. With a bored sigh she plucked a few blades of grass and started to knot it. Every few seconds the wind would blow and whip her black hair about, before settling down again. She sat there for what seemed like a few minutes, but was in actuality a few hours.

She looked up from her seriously knotted blades of grass, and gasped, the sky was getting darker and the sun was going down. She knew in her state she didn't stand a fighting chance against a demon who wanted her dead.

_Oh, please, please, please Sesshoumaru, please show up! _

As if hearing her thoughts, Kagome caught a small glimpse of the Demon Lord jump from a tree to her right. He then stood there in front of her, an odd expression on his face as he stared at her.

Kagome smiled a gratefully at him, "Hi," it was an awkward silence that she knew she had to break.

"Hn. Got lost, again? Aren't you lucky I was in the area," inwardly Sesshoumaru cringed, his words sounded slightly bitter.

"Thank you so much! I didn't know what I was going to do if you didn't show up. I thought that –"

"Enough, you are babbling."

"But, I'm just saying that I –"

Quickly Sesshoumaru crossed the few feet difference between the two of them, and slanted his wanting lips against Kagome's own lips. As if on cue the fluttering returned to his stomach and his heart skipped a beat. With want and need, he plunged his long fingers into Kagome's velvet soft black tresses, pulling her tightly against his body.

With a muffled moan, Kagome returned Sesshoumaru's kiss with gentle force. Her fingers clenched on to his haori with desire. Softly she let her eyes flutter closed as she enjoyed the feeling the kiss brought her. It was as if her heart took flight and soared into the heavens above.

Reluctantly Sesshoumaru pulled away, aware of Kagome's need of for oxygen. He stared at her face with lust filled eyes, as she panted lightly from the breath stealing kiss. His own breath was rather ragged, as they stood there together for several more minutes.

"We should get going back to the castle," it was Sesshoumaru who spoke, while attempting to clear the desire from his voice.

"Mhm," was Kagome's only response due to her speechlessness.

So quietly Sesshoumaru strode a few feet in front of Kagome towards the castle. Each were left to their own swirling thoughts.

* * *

A/n: So there you have it, a new chapter! I hope you liked it. I know it's short, but hey, it's a chapter!


End file.
